Emily O'Malley
Emily O'Malley (nee Napoli) combines running her own restaurant with taking care of her family. Owning her own restaurant has been her dream for years, and she has worked very hard to achieve it. Life hasn't always been easy, but she's always persevered! Emily is married to Patrick, her True Love, and together they are the proud parents of an adorable little girl, Paige. Descriptions Hi! I'm Emily and I have two passions in life - my family and cooking! I'm lucky enough to be able to combine the two, thanks to the support of my wonderful husband, Patrick. I've worked very hard to get to where I am today. I run my own restaurant, I have an amazing husband and an adorable daughter, Paige! What more could I want? Appearances Emily is of Italian and Irish descent. She has fair skin and is of average height with a thin frame. She has red hair like her mother and brown eyes like her father. Her hair appears to be long and wavy, and it is normally held back with a low ponytail. Although not visible on her in-game character, her nose and cheeks are adorned with freckles. Emily normally wears a green shirt-dress, ruffled trimmed orange apron with white polka-dots, and orange heels. In more recent games, she is seen wearing small green hoop earrings and matching bangles. Biography Early Life Emily spent most of her childhood living on a farm in Fairfield with her parents and younger sister. Ever since she was little, she had a talent for running a restaurant, and she often helped her parents with the farm work. 1985=Young Emily moves to Fairfield with her parents. Emily is upset because her doll got lost in the move, so Edward lets her help out on the farm to earn money for a new one. Some of Emily's favorite memories are of the farm, such as learning to ride her bicycle, making daisy chains with her grandpa, making friends with Hunter, and the birth of her little sister. |-|1992=Twelve-year-old Emily learns that her neighbors, the Truffauts, are in financial trouble, and she helps out her parents in the vegetable garden to earn money. Emily becomes fast friends with the neighbors' kid, Francois. She manages to save the Truffaut farm by nearly doubling the weekly receipts. Emily is also invited to a Halloween party with her friends, but in the end, she decides to go trick-or-treating with Angela. |-|1996=Emily is working in the campsite behind the farm's barn. Sixteen-year-old Emily is nearing her first school prom and is waiting for Hunter to ask her out, but Hunter is too shy. Evelyn introduces Emily to Stacey, a senior at Emily's school who helps out at the campsite by cleaning the tables to save up for college. Edward and Evelyn have booked a banquet at the campsite for several important figures, but Evelyn breaks her leg slipping on a soda can. Emily decides to miss out on the prom to keep the banquet going and gives her dress to Stacey. Francois, Stacey, and several other students come to the campsite later that night for an after-prom. Hunter finally asks Emily to dance and they share their first kiss. |-|2001=Emily and Francois, now young adults, are helping out in Antonio's Italian restaurant. They are planning to start a business together selling cookies using Emily's grandmother's macaroon recipe. However, they are soon threatened by economic job loss when the factory that employed the business is moving overseas. When the mayor comes with figureheads from the factory business to discuss another way of helping everybody, they abruptly leave in anger at the mayor's suggestion. When Emily recoups the figureheads with her grandmother's macaroons, she is able to save the factory from the losses of jobs. Delicious 1 & Delicous 2 The first two delicious games didn't have much of a storyline and focused more on gameplay. In the first, she uses leftover money to fulfill her dream of opening up a restaurant. She eventually has her own chain and is able to live luxuriously. In the second, Emily is asked by her Uncle Antonio to help with his restaurants when his son Marcello runs off and leaves him to run the restaurants by himself. After saving all the restaurants, Emily opens a sushi bar to combat an opposing business. Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden Emily wants to pursue her dream of running her own tea garden. But for this to be achieved, she must apply for a loan at the local bank, for which she needs the aid of Uncle Antonio. He helps her get a waiting job at a friend's restaurant so she can earn the money she needs, and through referrals, Emily gets to work at three other restaurants before she finally earns enough money to be able to make her dream come true in the last restaurant, being the tea garden itself. Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame Emily is offered a chance to host her own cooking show on television. Unfortunately, her car breaks down during the trip to the studio. As she tries to find help getting her car fixed, she, in turn, decides to lend a helping hand to others out of sheer kindness. Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season Emily has settled in a little town called Snuggford to celebrate the holidays with her friends and family. Meanwhile, two handsome young men, Paul and Richard, are being introduced to Emily's life. Emily finds herself having to choose between the two young men, as well as dealing with problems among friends and family. Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories Emily goes to the house she grew up in as child because her parents are about to sell it. While there, she, her sister Angela, her parents, and her friend Francois remember all the things that happened to them at the house, from Angela's baby days to meeting Francois for the first time to Emily's prom night. Delicious: Emily's True Love The restaurant is doing great and Emily’s life is running smoothly. Until one day, a love letter arrives which turns her life upside down. Emily must travel the world to find her true love, helping out at restaurants along the way. Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise Emily returns home and is dating Patrick. In this mini-game, Emily's cat Snuggy is pregnant. Emily doesn't tell Patrick at first, and her actions in the game leads Patrick to jump to his own conclusions. Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding Emily and Patrick are planning their wedding, but Patrick's mother Brigid doesn't want them to get married and tries to break them apart. After experiencing horrible luck in her wedding plans, Emily sets off to Ireland to throw a penny in Lady Mary's Well. There, she meets Patrick's ex-girlfriend Iris, who has her mind set on stealing Patrick away from Emily. However, Patrick and Emily's love for each other brings them together in the end, and they have their dream wedding in Ireland. Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Patrick and Emily embark on their celebration cruise. Sailing off into the horizon of wedded bliss, Emily soon discovers she doesn't know how to relax and she certainly isn't used to having others take care of her. To make matters worse, when Patrick tells her he's excited to start a family as soon as possible, Emily's response is tepid - she's not sure she's ready for that just yet. Delicious: Emily's New Beginning Emily and Patrick are taking care of their baby girl, Paige. This proves to be quite the challenge, as Emily longs for the restaurant business again. She struggles with balancing her work life and motherhood at the same time. Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home Emily and Patrick have bought a new house to raise their family in but everything is not as happy as it seems. Paige becomes best friends with Grace, another toddler from the neighborhood. bWhen Grace has an accident at Emily's new house, her mother will do whatever it takes to stop them from living in that neighborhood. Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears During the hottest summer of the century, Paige fights to survive a mysterious fever. While Emily stays unwaveringly by her struggling daughter’s side, Patrick embarks on an epic journey through the blistering cold in search of the only cure: a magical flower… Delicious: Emily's Cook & Go Emily travels around the world with her food truck. Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal According to her special guest starring appearance, Emily works only in the hospital canteen at Little Creek Hospital. It also mentioned in Physiotherapy when Allison plans for girls' night... Cathy's Crafts Emily made some brief appearances, with Paige. They met Cathy in the Cathy's Crafts' Place. Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle A message in a bottle sends chef Emily off to a new land, where she’ll manage a new restaurant full of delicious Italian food. Management is tough, though. Now Paige has fully recovered from her fever, life has settled down again in Snuggford. That is, until the entire Napoli family hears that Emily’s missing grandfather, Vitto, is still alive - and might be in Italy! Emily’s father, Eduardo, is especially overwhelmed by the news. He and his four brothers haven't seen their father, or each other, in years. Reuniting them is going to be quite a challenge... Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Emily plans a family trip to a cute little cottage for the holidays. Everybody embarks northbound on the Miracle Express, excited for an amazing adventure. However, they soon discover someone else is already living in their cottage... Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion Emily meets Mary in Snuggford, at Carlos' Restaurante. She also appear again at the end of the last level in Steve's Backyard. Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action Emily doesn't appear in the game. Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Emily travels to New York City, in USA, to meet Angela, with her mother, Evelyn. Emily also followed Angela to Snuggford High School when Angela's having a reunion, but it's destroyed. Emily goes into the prison to find out Angela Napoli in the cell when High School turned into chaos. Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911 Emily meet Amy in Arthur's Clinic, in Snuggford, with Paige. Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat Again, Emily meet Allison and Ruth in the Hospital Canteen in Little Creek Hospital. Emily and Allison are still close friends. Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Emily, Patrick, Angela, Evelyn, Edward and Paige go to Sally's Salon to meet Sally Milligan. Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life Emily and Angela are going to see the miracle who's adopting a new baby, with her new friend, Robin. Gallery Moved to Gallery page. Category:Delicious characters Category:Fabulous characters Category:Heart's Medicine characters Category:Mary le Chef characters Category:Dr. Cares characters Category:Cathy's Crafts characters Category:Sally's Salon characters Category:Females Category:Napoli family Category:O'Malley family